


Heart Of Mine

by chemicalcandy, insertsomethingedgyhere



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Butt Plugs, Collars, Daddy Frank Iero, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Little Gerard Way, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Rimming, Shyness, Smut, Spanking, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertsomethingedgyhere/pseuds/insertsomethingedgyhere
Summary: Having a relationship dynamic that most people would think of as disgusting and strange was difficult enough, and when you add the fact that the two participants live on the opposite sides in the country, it's ten times worse.So, when Frank tells Gerard he's coming to visit, it's probably the best moment of his entire life—other than when it actually happens.





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard knew everyone was annoyed when he jumped to his feet all of the sudden. He gave Mikey an apologetic smile and received nothing but a huff in response, and he saw his mother shake her head a little in something akin to disappointment. 

He could see their point, if he was honest. It was Christmas Day, after all, his relatives would be here in a couple of hours. They'd already exchanged their presents earlier this morning, and it wasn't like Gerard wasn't grateful for the new set of brushes his mom had gotten him, or the concert tickets Mikey had bought for the both of them. He knew he'd promised to help them prepare all the food, but he could still do that later. Right now, his main priority was Frank. It had just turned ten, meaning Frank was waiting for him on Skype. Meaning Gerard finally got to see him, talk to him, and wish him the merriest Christmas ever. 

His family didn't like the fact that his boyfriend lived not only three hours, but three _timezones_ away. Luckily none of them was too bothered by Gerard being gay - coming out had been really hard in the first place - but barely a week passed without them trying to talk Gerard into finding another nice boy who lived in the city. Or in California, at least. Anywhere that was closer than fucking Jersey, where Frank lived.

It was nothing personal, Gerard was sure. Actually, it _couldn't_ be anything personal, just because none of them had ever met Frank. Which was exactly their problem. 

But Gerard loved Frank. Although his entire family seemed to be against their relationship, they had been together for almost an entire year now, and it worked just fine. They talked on Skype at least three times a week, kept texting each other, and just were on each other's minds all day. Gerard thought that alone was pretty cute, and definitely special enough for his family to appreciate a bit more. It was making Gerard happy, anyway. 

But in reality, there was something else that made their relationship special. Because Frank wasn't only Gerard's boyfriend, he was also his Daddy. 

That fact was something that was just better left unsaid, for a multitude of what Gerard would think of obvious reasons. The whole little-daddy thing was something people just did not take kindly to; and sure, those reasons may have been false to what the community _actually_ was about, but that didn't mean telling people you acted like a toddler in your free-time and called another man who was certainly not your father 'Daddy' in a way that wasn't anything close to being in a sexual nature was suddenly an okay thing to state out-of-the-blue. So, it was just something Gerard kept to himself, rightfully so.

But, that aside, Gerard was practically going to spontaneously combust, of all things, if he didn't get to his computer sooner. So, he ran up the steps to his room—something he rarely did, running—just to see Frank through a crappy computer screen, just because telling his Daddy 'Merry Christmas' was something that really made Gerard very, very happy. That was probably the Little part of him, but it still made Gerard feel great. 

Just as he expected, Frank had been waiting for him on Skype, the red, blinking call button present on Gerard's computer. He didn't even bother to get his little things from his drawer that he kept those special things in (pacifiers, stuffies, the sorts), he was just so _excited_. Gerard just clicked right away, after he had sat down in his chair (and made sure to lock the door, just in case.)

"Merry Christmas, babyboy," Frank said right away, making Gerard smile—not in his 'normal' way, but in his cute, bashful, giggly way he did when he was in littlespace. Frank smiled back at him, gently and kindly, just like Gerard loved. 

"Mewwy Chwistmas, Daddy!" Gerard replied, dragging out the 'y' a bit, for effect, or something like that. He was deep in his littlespace now, unsurprisingly. Talking to Daddy always made him like that, unless he was having a really bad day, but that didn't happen too often. 

"How're you doing, pumpkin?" Frank asked the question sincerely, like he always did, always making sure Gee knew that he cared. Which Gerard already knew very well, but he still appreciated it quite a bit. Gerard's hair sort of fell into his face then, but he didn't mind—Daddy said he looked cute like that anyways (not that he wasn't already the cutest.)

"I doing good, Daddy! How is you doing?" Gerard said, eyes gleaming in happiness. The 'little talk', as his Daddy called it, always made him happy, because Daddy thought it was cute as well. He had explained it better before, but Gerard had been little then too, so he probably hadn't understood as much as he would've if he hadn't been little. 

"Ah, I'm doing very very good, Gee," Frank replied, chuckling lightly at Gerard, though in good nature, of course. The little smiled even more, if that was even possible at this point. 

"Tha's good, Daddy!" Gee exclaimed cheerfully, making a happy little squeal. 

"Does my baby want to know why Daddy's in such a good mood?" Frank asked, wiggling his brows playfully. 

"Cause is Chwistmas?" Gerard guessed. That's what made him joyful, anyway. Well, that _and_ because he was able to talk to Frank, of course; he was actually so happy to see his Daddy that he had momentarily forgotten it was Christmas. He chuckled watching Frank move his brows so funnily, half-heartedly trying to copy the gesture. 

"You're adorable," Frank commented, meaning it. "But actually, the reason I'm extremely happy right now is because... I have a surprise for you!" 

Gerard stopped his weak attempts of moving his brows as gracefully as Frank had and just stared at his screen, unbelieving. Had Daddy gotten him a present? "What is it, Daddy?" he squeaked, excitement making him bounce up and down on his chair. Maybe he would get a new stuffie! Not like he didn't already have almost an entire drawer full of stuffed animals, but Gerard had the right to have them. If he couldn't cuddle with Frank, he needed good substitutes. 

"Do you really wanna know?" Frank teased, a smirk on the lips Gerard wanted to feel on his body so bad. 

He nodded quickly, clapping his hands to bring his point across. "Yes, Daddy! Tell me? Pwetty pwease?"

Frank nodded then, grabbing something from next to his laptop and holding it in front of the camera so Gerard could see what it was. After narrowing his eyes and leaning closer, Gerard could see it was what looked like nothing but a longish, white paper with lots of letters on it. He couldn't help but be a little disappointed Frank hadn't gotten him a new toy after all, not understanding what this "surprise" was supposed to mean. 

"It's a plane ticket," Frank supplied helpfully after seeing Gerard stare at his screen cluelessly. 

"Plane ticket?" Gerard repeated. He knew what those were, people used planes to fly to different countries. That still didn't help him understand why Frank was showing it to him, though. "Are you... going on vacation, Daddy?"

Frank laughed at that, his eyes so warm and sincere that a smile appeared on Gerard's lips also. "You could say that," Frank told him. "I booked a flight to California, baby."

"But tha's where I live!" Gerard exclaimed excitedly, still not seeing where Frank was going with this. 

"Exactly," Frank said. For a moment, Gerard kept gazing at him in confusion but then his eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips, the sudden realization disabling him from speaking momentarily. 

"You- you visit me?" he then cried out. That couldn't be it, Frankie had never visited him before. That just couldn't be real!

"Yes, baby. Daddy will finally meet his big boy in person," Frank announced, looking proud. 

Gerard—Gerard really couldn't process what was happening right now, especially in his little mindset. He couldn't believe it, he _couldn't_! 

Daddy was really gonna come see him! It was amazing, absolutely breathtaking, really. He'd always dreamed of it, but for some reason he'd never actually imagined it really happening. The entire moment was so surreal, really, and Gerard was struggling to figure out what exactly he was supposed to do, right then.

"R-really, thoughs, Daddy?" He stammered, still trying to make sure that his Daddy wasn't just joking with him. But Frank just laughed and nodded, a nice grin on his face.

"Really really, darling." And yeah, Frank had just confirmed it, all officially. With the plane tickets and everything, and yes, Daddy was going to see him, real-life. And suddenly, Gerard was just smiling and giggling and was just… _ecstatic_ , really. 

"Yay!!" Gee squeaked, obviously extremely happy, not even sure how to respond to such outstanding news. Frank chuckled lightly at him, but he was grinning widely too. Really, it was a mystery how Gerard just hadn't burst into tears by now, like he usually did when it got to be too much when he was little. But he was just too happy, too happy to do that. "A-and baby can gets kissies 'n hugs 'n cuddles?"

"Of course, little one—Daddy's gonna give you anything you want, he promises," Frank said, and Gerard knew that he had really meant that; with Frank having a good job and everything, he could definitely afford it, but Gerard was too little to be thinking about that anyway. Right now, he was just going to think about Daddy, and Daddy coming to see him, in real life!

Gerard swung his legs back and forth, fidgeting quite a lot in his seat, as when he was little (even more when he was both little and excited) he really could just never stay still for too long, while giggling in a joyful feeling akin to excitement. "Wh-when is Daddy gonna come 'n see me?"

"New Year's Eve, baby. For awhile after, too. Gonna spend as much time as I can with my precious little prince." That made Gerard very, very happy, that one single statement. As much time as he could—that had to be lotses! Lotses 'n lotses. 

"C-can Daddy bring me pwesents?" Gerard asked then, because he had just assumed before that Daddy would send him gifts and things, but now Daddy was really coming, and he was gonna bring him presents in real-life! Even if it was a little late, it was still going to happen, and their first Christmas was going to be _together!_

"I am, baby. Gonna give my baby a lot of presents, yeah?" That made Gerard happy, too. Really, this was probably the happiest he had ever been! Daddy was gonna come to him! And they were gonna kiss 'n hug 'n cuddle 'n everything and Gee was more than just excited.

**

A little over an hour later, Gerard was back in the kitchen with his mother and Mikey. His heart was still beating irregularly, the news so amazing he still couldn't really wrap his head around it. It slowly settled in, though. He was going to meet Frank. He would be able to talk to him, see him, like, _actually_ see him, not just on his computer screen or on one of the photos Frank had sent him on his phone. And, what seemed to be even more awesome and still nothing but impossible, he would be able to touch Frank. Feel his hands, and lips, God, just everything he wanted. Daddy always looked so perfect, Gerard was sure he felt perfect, too.

It had taken him a little while until he was able to get his thoughts in order enough to actually talk about it. Coming back to "normal" after talking to Frank always was hard since he loved being in littlespace so much, which was another reason why Frank finally visiting him was so great. He might just be able to stay in littlespace for the entire time he was over, another thought that made Gerard grin from one ear to the other. 

"So... mom?" Gerard dared to ask as he was peeling some potatoes, feeling nervous but equally happy still, as if his heart was going to jump right out of his chest.

Frank had asked him whether he could stay at his place. He'd said he could also get a hotel but of course he'd much rather spend every single minute with his baby boy. Since Gerard still lived in his parents' house, he would need to ask them first. Thinking about it, there shouldn't be anything against Frank staying over. His family kept complaining about how little they knew about Gerard's boyfriend, and now they would finally get to talk to him and get to know the man Gerard was utterly in love with. 

"Yes, dear?" His mom Donna asked. She sounded a little distressed, so maybe asking her now wasn't the best thing to do. Gerard felt like he was going to burst from joy though, and there was no way he could keep it to himself for any longer. 

"D- uh, Frank got me something for Christmas," he began, trying his best to keep his voice even. 

"That's lovely."

"He... he bought a plane ticket. He's visiting me. A-and... I was wondering if he can stay here? With us?" 

"He bought a ticket from Jersey to California? Just to see you for a couple of days?" She didn't sound negative about it, just baffled, and even put her kitchen supplies away to look at her oldest son. 

"Isn't that, like, super expensive?" The subject had also caught Mikey's attention. 

Gerard blushed. "Yeah. I mean, I guess. I don't know how much he spent, actually, but I'm... I'm incredibly happy he'll come to see me. And I want you to meet him as well."

"That's really sweet of him, Gerard," Donna stated with a smirk. "Of course he's welcome to stay."

**

The anticipation was killing him, really. Sure, it was only about a week or so before Frank came, but everyday seemed to last a lifetime. It seemed that every second of every day, the only thing on Gerard's mind was _Frank_. Of course, they talked everyday leading up to Frank's visit—Gerard being in littlespace ninety percent of that time—but still, it was almost just not enough for Gerard.

He felt sort of bratty, ungrateful, sort of, thinking that, but now that Gerard was really realizing how much time he was going to have available to spend with his Daddy, all the other times they talked just weren't really satisfying him. He had told Frank this, briefly, when he hadn't been in littlespace, and Frank hadn't seemed to have minded. In fact, Frank probably felt the same, but something inside Gerard kept on yelling that Frank was lying about that. But Gerard tried to ignore that part of him, and most of the time, he succeeded. 

Though he didn't like waiting; he hated it, actually, he knew that in the end, it would be worth it. When he finally got to see Frank in person, to touch him and kiss him and everything, all the waiting and feeling-bad would be supremely, amazingly worth it. So, every night he fell asleep knowing that it was one day closer to his Daddy coming to see him, coming to kiss him and hug him and cuddle him and absolutely everything Gerard had ever dreamed of, and that fact made Gerard just… _jubilant_ , really. Of course, that word didn't even come close to how joyful he really felt, but really, nothing could describe it.

He could tell that his mother and Mikey were both annoyed at his behavior, which was understandable. Though, somehow that wasn't actually bothering Gerard, when he usually would be pretty guilty by now. Probably because it was Frank that was coming, which he had probably thought over-and-over again, but it was all he could think of by now. All his normal thoughts were being flooded with thoughts of his Daddy and what they would do together and how _awesome_ it was going to be, really.

So, he would be a good boy (as Frank had told him to be), and wait, and he knew in the end, it was all going to turn out to be amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Who would have though the final week of December would last an eternity?

Days went by agonizingly slowly. Gerard tried to keep himself motivated by counting down the days, smiling to himself whenever the number would decrease just a bit more. Talking to Frank also helped. Talking to his mom, dad and Mikey about him also did, but it just wasn't _enough_. 

Since every day seemed to last three times as long as usual, Gerard had a lot time to think. And even though most of his thoughts were positive, he couldn't help but start to worry. 

What if Frank wouldn't... like him? What if something about him was utterly unappealing to Frank, something he hadn't realized before? What if finally meeting each other would just ruin their entire relationship?

Dark thoughts like these made him shiver when he was finally standing by the airport gate on December 30, fumbling nervously with his sleeves, eyes glued to the gate in front of him. Frank would pass it within the next three minutes. _Jesus_. 

Gerard's mom had driven him here and, luckily, had agreed to wait for the both of them in the car. Gerard wanted to be able to greet Frank properly, in his little mindset. Right now he kind of wished he had her with him, though, this anticipation made him feel nauseous. 

And then the minutes passed by quicker than Gerard ever would have thought, and Frank walked through the gate, eyes darting around and an expectant smile on his lips. He was carrying a bag and was dressed rather casually, and man, he was so much smaller than Gerard would have thought. 

It was the second they made eye contact that Gerard snapped out of his trance and started running towards Frank, tears of joy building up in his eyes. This was _real_. Frank was right there. 

Frank dropped his bag carelessly and opened his arms to embrace Gerard tightly. The moment their bodies collided, Gerard felt nothing but joy - Frank's body was warm, his arms were so strong, pressing him against his chest so firmly, and damn, did he smell good, too. He never ever wanted to let go of his Daddy. 

God, Gerard just didn't know what to say. Really, he had built up for this moment, went on for hours in his head about what he was going to say but suddenly it was just nothing. It was like his little self had just gotten so much… _littler_ than usual, because now his Daddy was right there, and in this mindset he was just so happy he didn't know what to even do. But Frankie was there, and he was hugging Gerard tight and he was nice and warm and made Gerard feel safe and incredibly small (despite the slight height difference), and he loved every part of it. 

"Hey there, babyboy! Hi!" Frank—Frank was just perfect. The way he looked, acted, felt, absolutely everything. The way Frank had just known upon sight that Gerard was in his littlespace; and Gerard could do nothing but smile and affectionately nuzzle his head in the crook of Frank's neck, smiling more than he probably ever had before. "Aw, you're—oh Jesus fuck, you're adorable, even more adorable, c'mon, I love you, pumpkin." 

Those words, those words made Gerard exceptionally happy.

"W-wuvs you toos Daddy," Gerard whispered, just barely keeping himself from cracking under the pressure put on his little self, just keeping the tears from spilling for now. God, he'd never been put through this much before in littlespace, he was clueless as to how to handle it. But it was okay, because Frank was there, really there, and it was something Gerard just couldn't _describe_.

And suddenly, Frank's lips were on his, and they were amazing and soft and the best thing Gerard had ever felt in his life, apart from maybe the hug he was receiving right now. And then they were apart again, and the both of them still hadn't let go of each other, both still grinning—practically beaming, actually. And then Frank went to kissing his forehead, and peppering his hair with gentle kisses, and it took everything Gerard had not to just regress completely and just suck his thumb right there, with everybody around them, but he didn't. He would later, though, that was guaranteed. 

"Gee, baby, Gerard, how're you doing, huh? How's my sweetheart doing?" Frank said it sort of breathlessly, chuckling a bit as he actually pulled away from the hug a bit to properly look at Gerard, caressing his cheek. It made Gerard giggle, made him happy, the touch. He really hadn't even processed the question, which Frank had gotten, evident a moment later.

"Ah, you're real little right now, aren't you, baby? That's alright, here, we can go home and Daddy'll show you what he got you, would you like that?-" Gerard nodded, rapidly. "-Good boy, here, do you want Daddy to carry you?"

And yeah, Gerard really did, in that moment, but he knew he couldn't, because people would stare and his mother would surely think it was strange. Frank had seemed to just realize that as well. "Here, I'll tell you what, Daddy'll pick you up and hold you as much as you want when we get home, yeah? You'd like that, yeah… oh, you're just, you're just precious, sweetness, you know that, right? 'Cause you are. You're Daddy's favorite." Frank always rambled when he was nervous, but this was the one instance that Gerard was grateful for it, as it was really calming Gerard, hearing Frank's voice, so smooth and warm and soft. 

"You my favowite toos, Daddy!" Gerard replied, after he had gathered just enough confidence to speak again, and Frank hugged him closer. God, he was so _strong_ , it was outrageous, really. His arms were tattooed vigorously, which Gerard had known before, but he was just now realizing how much muscle was in them, as they held Gerard tight to Frank's chest. It was the most comforting thing he'd ever experienced, really; being in Daddy's arms, getting hugs and kisses and all sorts of nice things. 

"Does my baby wanna go home with Daddy? So we can cuddle?" Frank asked after a while. His voice was so smooth, so warm. So _real_. Gerard had already loved Daddy's voice whenever they talked on Skype, but talking to him face to face, even if Gerard's was currently back to nuzzling the crook of Frank's neck, made it sound so much lovelier. 

Gerard really didn't want to let go of Frank but the prospect of cuddling him, in his bed, _alone_ made him slowly detach his body from the other man's. He didn't completely let go of him, though, he couldn't. A small part of him still feared this all was nothing but a dream and Frank would disappear if he didn't constantly touch him. So he clung to Frank's arm tightly, making him chuckle softly as he picked up his bag. 

The airport suddenly was a really scary place. So many people walked past Frank and Gerard, some of them throwing judging glares in their direction, not that Gerard would have noticed. And even if he had, he didn't _care_ \- Frank was here, guiding him through the crowded halls, his strong arm around his waist securely. 

It was a while until they arrived at the car since Frank practically had to carry his bag _and_ his boyfriend. When the car did come into view, however, Donna opened the door and stood up from her seat, then walked around the car to open the trunk. He was smiling at them, but even from this distance Gerard could see there was a confused expression on her face behind the friendly countenance, which, probably, was caused by Gerard still clinging to Frank like a little monkey. He forced himself to take a small step back but kept his arm linked with Frank's, knowing he'd have to act normal for the car ride. And god, that would be hard. 

"So you are the infamous Frank," Donna greeted him when they approached. "Nice to finally meet you! Gerard just won't shut up about you." 

"Thank you for picking me up, Mrs. Way." Frank dropped his bag to shake her hand politely, not wanting to let go of Gerard. "And for letting me stay at your house. I really appreciate it."

She nodded kindly. "Don't mention it. Also, please call me Donna! I'm sure we'll have a great time together." 

"Thank you."

"So..." Donna said with a questioning look at her son who was doing nothing but clinging to Frank. "Get your bag in the trunk so we can go home! You're probably hungry?"

**

Before Gerard knew it, his mom was pulling up in the driveway and stopping the car. He hadn't realized time had gone by so fast since all he'd been able to focus on was cuddling with his Daddy on the backseat. Now and then his mom had disturbed them by asking Frank questions, like how is flight had been, or what he would like to have for dinner. Gerard heard Frank answer everything kindly, and in the back of his mind, he knew that it was important for his mom and his boyfriend to have a healthy relationship - but Frank was _his_. He hated having to share him. 

So when they finally arrived, Gerard jumped out of the car. He knew Mikey and his dad would probably want to meet Frank as well, but they could wait. Gerard, on the other hand, couldn't. 

When he opened the front door, Frank following him, having trouble carrying his bag at the pace Gerard was demanding, Mikey was standing right by the stairs and smiling. Gerard felt a little bad because he really appreciated his little brother's kind gesture of wanting to greet Frank, but he just needed to cuddle with Frank. Alone. For the first time in their lives. _Right now._

"Hey, you must be Frank!" Mikey began happily. "So nice to meet you."

"Oh, thank you." Much to Gerard's disliking, Frank let go of his hand in order to shake Mikey's. An involuntary whimper escaped his throat that had Frank look at him in concern, an apologetic smile on his lips as he quickly retrieved his hand after greeting Mikey and interlacing their fingers again. "Nice to meet you, too."

"So, Gee has..."

It was this moment that Donna entered the house. "Mikey, I think we should give them some privacy for now. They really deserve some time for themselves."

"But I was just-"

"I know," Donna interrupted him friendly, yet determinedly. "I'm sure you'll get plenty of opportunities to talk to Frank later."

Well, Gerard wasn't too sure about that, actually, but he was extremely grateful his mom had intervened, anyway. He grinned at her before all but dragging Frank up the stairs, wanting to show his room to his Daddy so much just thinking about it made him even more fidgety and excited. 

As soon as the door had been locked and shut with Frank quickly setting his bag down, Gerard regressed back into full-little, clutching his Daddy even tighter than before. Frank chuckled, but then continued to pick up Gerard, letting the little wrap his legs around his Daddy's waist and hanging on by his neck. "Hey, baby, wanna cuddle now? Would you like that?" Frank said softly, petting Gerard's hair gently with the hand that wasn't holding him up. 

Gerard nodded in a way that was almost sleepily, nearly. He wasn't tired, exactly, it was just that he was perhaps a bit overwhelmed with all the stuff happening when he was little, it was just wearing him out. He pulled one hand off of Frank's neck and sucked on his thumb lightly, before Frank pushed it out gently. "Where're your pacis, darling?"

Gerard gestured vaguely to the drawer he kept his multiple pacifiers in (above the one with his stuffies), and thankfully Frank had gotten which one he had been pointing to, opening it and retrieving a pastel yellow one. He gave it to Gerard, who immediately took it and started calmly sucking on it, deep in littlespace. "Cutie," Frank whispered, before pecking Gerard on the head delicately, which made him smile around the pacifier.

Frank sat on Gerard's bed after that, carefully as he was still holding the man, but adjusting to where he was less holding him and more cradling him. "C'mon, little prince, you gonna talk at all?" Frank said with a lighthearted chuckle, which just cause Gerard to squeeze his Daddy even harder for a moment, letting out a small whine. "Ah, I'm just playing, sweetheart."

Really, Frank was the best thing Gerard could've ever imagined, it was just that right now, he didn't know exactly how to _describe_ it. He was just… perfect, honestly. He was smart and beautiful and definitely the nicest person Gerard had ever met (even though that compassion may have been reserved mostly for Gerard), and he loved Gerard more than anything and that was a very reassuring fact sometimes. "Wuvs you," he managed to murmur, making Frankie smile.

"Love you too, Gee-bear."

"But baby, do you wanna see what Daddy brought for you?" Frank asked, to which Gee smiled, nodding rapidly. He knew it was going to be a stuffie, it had to be, but it would be different because it would be his first one from _Frank_. It would be special, Gerard knew it.

"Alright, baby; have to let Daddy go for a second, though." Gerard made a louder whine with that, but Frank made a shushing noise that silenced Gerard right away, just because Gerard really felt like being a good little boy, now. He would be naughty another time. 

Frank got up, to Gerard's discontent, bringing over his bag. "You ready?" Frank asked, to which Gerard nodded once again, taking the pacifier out of his mouth temporarily. "You sure you ready?" Frank repeated, making Gerard giggle cutely, swinging his legs a tad bit. "Alright, close your eyes, yeah?"

So Gerard did, quite eagerly. He heard the _zip_ of Frankie's suitcase opening, then him rummaging through it, and then finally quiet again. "Open your eyes again, baby." 

So Gerard did, and then he saw it.

It was a stuffie, like he had thought it was going to be, but it was from Daddy and probably the best one he'd gotten. It was a puppy one (Daddy liked puppies a lot, Gerard knew that), and it was very, very cute. To say it was the cutest one Gerard had gotten wasn't far off, really; it had silky-soft, chestnut fur (it was very fluffy which was good because fluffy things made Gerard feel extra-little), and nice brown eyes and it smelled like Daddy and Gerard loved it as soon as it was given to him. "You like that, sweetie?"

Gerard nodded immediately, smiling wide as he hugged it, sort of falling into Frank's arms. "Aww, that's good, angel. But it's not the only thing I've got for you, y'know. Have one more thing I think you'll like a lot." Gerard certainly hadn't been expecting that. He hugged the stuffie tighter, sucking and nibbling lightly on the tip of his thumb, as he hadn't bothered to get his pacifier from the bed. 

"Wha's it?" Gerard said in his perfect little voice, making Frank smile.

"Wanna see, baby?" Frank asked in a only slightly teasing tone, to which Gerard nodded eagerly, practically beaming. "Alright then, here." And Frank reached back, and when Gerard saw what it really was he was nothing short of astonished.

Frankie had gotten him a _collar._

Of course, Gerard had always wanted one, he just never had expected to get one. He wasn't sure why, exactly, as Daddy had mentioned it before, but he just hadn't thought he would. But now he had, and it was probably the best thing he'd ever seen.

It was pastel blue silk (that was what it looked like, anyways), with a lilac ribbon running in the middle of it the whole way around, little rhinestones on it. There was a nice, tiny lavender bow on the front, with a little crystal heart hanging from it, though at a very short length. And it was for _Gerard_ and he loved it. "Wanna try it on, baby?" 

And Gerard did, he really did, but he knew that he wouldn't have enough time, really. They were going to have to go have dinner pretty soon (as much as Gerard didn't want to; really, he had no idea how he was going to make it the whole time without going completely into littlespace), and he wanted to be able to wear it for a long while. Just to—be able to experience it correctly, or something. He wasn't sure. Gerard just wanted it to be a special moment.

"After."

"After dinner?"

"Mhm." Gerard nodded, laying his head back on Frank's chest, hugging the stuffie close as Daddy hugged him. 

"Alright, darling."

**

It wasn't too long until Donna had called the both of them for dinner, and although that meant Gerard had to stop cuddling with his Daddy, he was really excited for what would happen afterwards. The collar looked so pretty, he couldn't wait to feel it around his neck, and he hoped Frank would like him even more with it. 

Dinner was a little awkward, though. The round table was made for four people only, so the five of them had had to sit really close together. Frank kept nudging Mikey's arm while eating, and at one point Gerard almost knocked his glass over. Also, Gerard still was in his littlespace, although he was trying as hard as he could not to let anybody but Frank notice. Still they held hands under the table almost the entire time, a silent, reassuring gesture that helped Gerard survive all the questions Frank and he had to endure. 

Finally, after almost an hour, they were back in Gerard's room again, sitting on his bed happily. 

"Your family is really nice, baby," Frank said conversationally. "I'm so glad they let me stay here with you."

"Me toos, Daddy," Gerard mumbled, then gnawed on his bottom lip. He really, _really_ wanted Frank to bring up the collar again since he was too shy to ask. 

Frank chuckled as he caught his baby gazing at the nightstand drawer where he had put the collar when Donna had called them for dinner, wanting to hide it from his boyfriend's family. 

"I see, babyboy. Wanna try on your collar for Daddy?" 

Gerard nodded rapidly, a keening noise leaving his throat. 

"Be a good boy and ask nicely for it, sweetheart," Frank demanded. His voice was still warm and loving, though, making Gerard smile gently. 

"Y-Yes, Daddy," he whispered. "Pwease?"

"Please what, darling?" 

Gerard giggled. "Pwease can I haves my collar, Daddy?"

"Of course, angel," Frank nodded, kissing Gerard softly on his head before walking over to the nightstand, picking up the collar carefully, as to not damage the fragile fabric. Gerard kept his eyes fixed on the collar, as Daddy walked over to him with it in his tattooed hands. It really was pretty, now that he saw it up close.

"Look up at me, pumpkin," Frank instructed gently, as Gerard tipped his head up so the other man could brush his long, silky black hair back. And then, the collar was being put on him and secured, and he felt very, very good. 

The light pressure on his neck made him feel safe, somehow. The soft fabric was comfortable too, and really, it all just made him feel… _pretty._

Daddy was smiling at him, wide and bright and it made Gerard smile and giggle too. "You're—you're the cutest little baby, you know that, right?"

Gerard nodded, sort of fully little now, which the both of them loved, obviously. It just felt so wonderful, he didn't know how to describe it. Of course, he had never expected to experience it before, but now that he was, he was immensely glad he had. "Ah, that's good, little prince. I love you."

"Wuvs you toos, Daddy!" Gerard exclaimed, joyful and energetic. Of course, he did have to get to bed soon, but he would enjoy the collar for as long as he could, tonight. Frank suddenly just pulled Gerard into a hug, which eventually turned into cuddling, to Gerard's absolute delight. 

Though, soon enough he did have to take his collar off, which he hadn't wanted but Frankie had bribed him with cuddles and sleepy kisses, so Gerard gave in and let Daddy take the collar off, putting it where it had been hidden before. But that night, Gerard and his Daddy went to bed happy and content and they were very satisfied with that first day.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard woke up with a jolt. 

Frank was gone. He'd seen it, he'd seen him leave, had seen the sad smile shortly before he'd closed the door behind him, silently telling Gerard that this just wouldn't work out. Frank had left, and Gerard would never see him again. 

Before he could even pry his eyes open, tears started building up behind them. He loved Frank _so_ much, he just couldn't leave him. Frank had always said he wouldn't. He'd promised. It all must be Gerard's own fault. 

"Hey, baby. Sweetheart, what's wrong?" 

A raucous, yet soft voice right next to Gerard made him open his eyes quickly. That was Frank, definitely! But...

And sure enough, when Gerard turned his head, his eyes immediately landed on an adorably sleepy but concerned-looking Frank. His hair was all tousled and he looked like Gerard had just pulled him out of a pleasant dream, but yes, it was Frank, Gerard was a hundred percent sure. 

"Daddy," was all Gerard could whimper before he rolled on his side and hid his face in Frank's chest, tears soaking his shirt. Gerard clung to him firmly and never ever wanted to let him go again, especially not now after having seen Frank leave right before him. He didn't understand how he could be here again, hugging Gerard back and planting soft kisses on the top of his head, but he was in no state to think it through. His Daddy was here. That was all he needed to know. 

"What happened, little one?" Frank whispered, his soothing hand running up and down Gerard's spine slowly. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Gerard could only whimper as small sobs made his body tremble. A dream? It had felt so real... 

"Shhh." Frank pressed him against his chest just a little tighter and rested his chin on top of his head. "It wasn't real, babyboy. Tell me what your dream was?" 

"N-No." Gerard shook his head. 

Frank sighed. "Please? Tell me what happened so I can prove it wasn't real. I swear I will make it better." 

Gerard was tempted to shake his head again, but what Frank said made sense. He wanted it to be better. Frank was always right. "Y-You..." he started, his voice muffled. "You were gone!"

"Baby, hey, Gee," Frank tried when Gerard started crying heavier. Saying it out loud was so much worse than just having it in his head. "I'm here. I'm here and I love you. I love you so much. I'm here, baby."

Gerard nodded, unable to say anything else. It didn't make sense. He wanted to believe it was just a dream, but why had it felt so real?

"I'm here," Frank repeated, kissing his boyfriend's head again. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"D-Don' leave me, Daddy. Ever. Pwease!" 

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Frank mumbled with a sad huff that reminded Gerard of how Frank would actually have to leave in a couple of days. He would have to bring him to the airport, kiss him goodbye, and wait months, maybe _years_ before he would see him again. His heart ached just thinking about this near future. Even if Frank leaving him just a few minutes ago hadn't been reality, this certainly was. 

"Please don't think about this now?" Frank asked, and it sounded as if he was begging. "We have so much time together. So much. And I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Pwomise?" Gerard mumbled weakly. 

"I _swear_ ," Frank confirmed. "Look at me, baby?"

Gerard sniffed and tilted his head up, hoping Frank wouldn't find his wet face disgusting. 

As soon as Gerard's mouth wasn't covered by Frank's shirt anymore, Frank leaned down and caught his lips softly. An involuntary whine escaped Gerard's throat, the kiss made everything infinitely better. Frank's lips were so warm and smooth, his movements so calm. Gerard felt himself melt into it. 

"Wuvs you, Daddy," Gerard said quietly when they parted, earning another, shorter kiss from Frank. 

"I love you, too. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you hear me? You're wonderful."

Gerard giggled at that shyly, his heart feeling warm and happy. "T'ank you, Daddy."

"And now wipe those tears away, big boy," Frank said, moving his hand up to cup Gerard's cheeks and stroking his thumbs over them. "Today is gonna be a great day. It's the last day of the year, remember? We're gonna have fun!"

Gerard nodded excitedly. "Oh, yes, Daddy! Tha's super cool."

"I know, pumpkin. Are you excited?" Frank said, in a caring tone that made Gerard happy. Gerard giggled, a little bit.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, sitting up in bed, making Frank chuckle as he did the same. "Lotses, Daddy!" Gerard hugged Frank tightly with that, deep in littlespace, and thankful that they didn't have to do anything for a little while because he definitely wouldn't be able to be an adult for some time—not that he really would be anyway, though, because being around Frank just made him feel _littler_ than usual. Enough where it was to the point where it was moderately hard to control; Gerard was still okay with that though, as long as Frank was there at all.

"Ah, that's good, baby. Daddy wants you to be the happiest little prince, alright? Always, always," Frank said into Gerard's hair, pulling his boyfriend closer. And yeah, Frank had already made Gerard recover successfully from his little episode of sorts, but that statement just made Gerard infinitely happier, somehow. 

"Daddy's good at making me happy, thoughs?" Gerard responded, still just the slightest bit confused. Yeah, he got the part about Daddy wanting to be happy and things, but Daddy should know that he was doing that all the time anyway!

"That's good, babyboy. Wanna make you happy." Frank held Gerard even closer at that, making the little smile, even giggle a bit. Gerard had always seemed to do that when he got especially happy in his littlespace.

**

A few hours later Gerard and Frank had convinced Gerard's parents to let them go out for lunch. There weren't any restaurants nearby so they had to go by car that Gerard - obviously - couldn't drive. Not in his littlespace, it was like he had forgotten how to move a car altogether. 

Gerard's mom didn't really want to let Frank drive since she didn't know how responsible he was, but after hearing Gerard had "severe pain in his wrist" and "really couldn't drive like this", but they "wanted to have their first date so, so bad" she eventually caved. Frank chuckled to himself watching Gerard give his mom puppy eyes, knowing from experience those were irresistible. 

They chose a small restaurant just about ten minutes of driving away. It was a place Gerard had been to a couple of times already, so he knew they had a rich variety of good-tasting food, and also vegetarian meals for Frank.

Surprisingly there weren't that many people. Frank and Gerard were led to a secluded table by a big window so they could watch the busy streets below. The many cars and people excited Gerard because Frank was here to protect him from any danger; anything could happen right now and Gerard would be safe. In fact he even hoped somebody would look up to see them sitting here, so Gerard could show off how smoking hot and good-looking his Daddy was. It was something he was very proud of. 

They were handed one menu each but Gerard couldn't concentrate on the many words written on it. He bit his lip and looked at Frank with a hopeful expression, praying he would understand. Frank was busy choosing his own meal though, and only noticed Gerard after a couple of seconds. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked gently, a concerned expression on his face. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, Daddy," Gerard admitted shyly. He slowly pushed the menu towards Frank to make him understand he wanted him to choose. 

Frank frowned and looked at the menu, then back up at Gerard. A smile spread over his lips when he finally understood. "Does my baby want Daddy to pick a dish for him?"

Gerard giggled and nodded, happy Frank was willing to do it for him. Daddy was the best!

"Alright, angel," Frank smiled. "Let's see..."

Gerard watched his Daddy read the menu carefully. He was so beautiful, Gerard couldn't help but just stare at him. There was this little crease between his eyebrows, his perfect eyebrows, and his brown eyes wandered from one side to the other so gracefully. In a way. Gerard couldn't help but wanting to touch Frank again so he put his hand on the table with a whine, reaching out for Frank. 

Frank emitted a surprised noise but interlaced their fingers quickly, chuckling softly. "Daddy's right here. Be a big boy, okay, Gee?"

Gerard knew he had to act normal with all those strangers around but it wasn't his fault Frank was so inhumanly attractive. He mewled and put his other hand on top of Frank's too. Frank was sitting right there but even the small distance seemed way too much, Gerard wanted to cuddle with his Daddy or sit on his lap. Clutching his hand tighter while Frank was still looking at the menu, Gerard sniffled quietly. 

"I know, sweetie," Frank sighed. "But you _need_ to be a big boy, okay? For Daddy?"

"But Daddy," Gerard whimpered. He guided Frank's hand up to his mouth and pressed lots of small kisses to his inked fingers, tracing his tattoos and every inch of skin he could reach. 

Frank laughed and let his hand be pampered. He kept reading the menu for a few minutes before he grinned at Gerard, telling him he had found the perfect dish for his baby, but it would be a surprise until the waitress came. 

She did appear only a few minutes later, luckily. Kindly she asked what Frank and Gerard wanted to drink and eat, looking at Gerard, who had finally let go of Frank's hand and was doing his best to act like a big boy, expectantly while speaking. 

Frank cleared his throat to get her attention, letting her know he would be the one ordering. "We'd like a coke and an apple juice, please. And then I will have the avocado salad, and my boyfriend will have the crumbed chicken and cheese."

Gerard watched the waitress furrow her brows in confusion. "The, uh, crumbed chicken and cheese? I'm sorry, sir, but you probably didn't see that we only have this dish on the child's menu, so..."

Gerard was about ready to jump to his feet and hug his Daddy. He'd ordered something off the child's menu for him? That was so considerate and adorable! 

"My boyfriend will have the crumbed chicken and cheese," Frank interrupted her, repeating himself calmly without being rude. Gerard bit his lips and leaned back in his chair, fingers digging into his pants excitedly. 

The waitress looked at Gerard thoughtfully, then simply nodded with a shrug. "Usually we only serve them to kids who are twelve or younger, but I guess we can make an exception for your boyfriend."

"Thank you." Frank smiled at her and she left them, promising to serve their drinks soon. 

"Daddy, t'ank you so much!" Gerard squealed, trying to contain his excitement because he wanted to be a big boy for Frank. "You're so powerful too, Daddy, you just told her what to do! You're my hero," he gushed. 

"I just ordered our food," Frank said with a chuckle. "You are my hero, though, Gerard. You're behaving so well - I'm proud of you."

"T'ank you," Gerard grinned happily. 

The food arrived shortly, to Gerard's slight discontent, as that meant he would have to stop cuddling his Daddy's hand for a bit, which he really had enjoyed doing. Though, he sat there like a big boy and ate his food happily, especially as Frank gave him little smiles from across the table. It made Gerard feel really special!

"Mm, how're you doing, little one?" Frank asked, making Gerard look up and smile, giggling just a bit.

"I good, Daddy!" Gerard exclaimed, though not too loud, as to make sure nobody else heard him. Of course, he had to be a good boy for Frankie—he wasn't exactly going to be able to be a _big_ boy, though, because he was perhaps the littlest he could even be right now. "How is you doing?" 

Frank's eyes seemed to glimmer as he took a bite, swallowing quickly. "Ah, I'm good too, sweetness. I'm great, actually." Gerard did a cheerful little squirm then, trying to fend off the urge to suck his thumb and just sort of forget about what was acceptable right now, in public—but he wouldn't. He would be a good boy! "Do you know why, my prince?"

"No, why, daddy?" Gerard asked, genuinely confused. Of course he knew that Frankie had been happy before because Gerard was here, but surely it was different now? Frank chuckled lightly as Gerard cocked his head a tad bit.

"Well, my darling, it's because I'm going to get to spend so much time with my babyboy, and we're going to get to cuddle and kiss and absolutely everything baby wants!" Frank said happily, refraining from running his hand through Gerard's soft locks for a moment; he himself was having to reassess what he could and could not do in public.

"Oh! Tha's good Daddy! Tha' makes me happy toos!" Gerard squealed, with a big grin that seemed to make Frank very joyful. 

"Good, pumpkin. It should make you happy." Frank's voice was soft and comforting, and all Gerard wanted to do in that moment was just sit in Frank's lap and cuddle him for hours and hours. 

"Wuvs you toos, Daddy! Lotses 'n lotses!" Gerard's voice even sounded like a little kid's then, and it was really adorable. Frank was so grateful for him, seriously.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything Gerard wanted when they got home was to take a long, cuddly nap with Frank. He felt full of amazing food and love and happiness, but he also was a little sleepy, and by the way Frank was holding his hand, pressing a gentle kiss combined with a content sigh to Gerard's cheek, Gerard could tell Frank wouldn't object to sleeping a couple of minutes.   
  
Gerard knew he probably looked like an idiot, a drowsy smile on his face as he stood behind Frank, who was unlocking the front door, but he didn't care. He'd never felt this satisfied before, just happy to... be alive, somehow, and to be here, with Frank, having him smile at him just as lovingly.   
  
Seeing Mikey standing right in front of him after Frank had opened the door was like a slap to his face.   
  
"Jesus, Mikey," he gasped, his hand pressed against his chest, feeling his own accelerated heartbeat against his palm. "Don't fucking do that, holy..."  
  
Frank looked at him, bewildered, but there was a certain amusement in his eyes. Gerard noticed this was probably the first time he'd heard him use cuss words, and he realized he wasn't even in his littlespace anymore because of Mikey scaring the hell out of him.   
  
His brother didn't seem amused by the situation, though. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Actually, I... can I talk to you for a minute, Gee? Just the two of us?"  
  
Gerard hesitated, looking at Frank. "I..."  
  
"I don't mind, honey," Frank told him warmly. "I can just go to your room already, okay?"  
  
"Thank you," Gerard told him gratefully, but it still hurt to no longer feel Frank's hands on his body, and watch him walk up the stairs. He sighed before focusing on Mikey again. "What's up?"  
  
"We should, um, go to my room," he stumbled.   
  
"Is everything alright?" Gerard asked, growing concerned.   
  
Mikey nodded, but there was a certain urgency in his expression, so Gerard followed him to his room without another comment.   
  
"I kinda, uh," Mikey started, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. They were both just standing there, in the center of the room, looking at each other awkwardly. "Okay. Why... is there a collar on your bed? And a fucking pacifier?"  
  
Gerard's eyes widened. He kind of just stared at his brother for probably way too long, but to him it seemed like only a short moment as his thoughts were racing. Oh, this was bad.   
  
They hadn't put their stuff away. They'd just left it on the bed after playing some this morning. Gerard bit his lip imagining Frank sitting right next to it on the bed at this exact moment, running his fingers over the pastel blue collar, hoping Gerard would come back soon...  
  
Shit. Gerard had wanted to lock the door but apparently, he hadn't done so. He was lucky it was Mikey who had found his little stuff, not his mom, or even worse, his _dad_.   
  
"Do mom and dad know?" he asked insecurely, just to make sure they didn't, sighing in relief when Mikey shook his head. At the same time he had ruined any chances of playing it off though, since now Mikey could be sure it was something that should have stayed a secret.   
  
"Gerard, this kinda freaks me out," Mikey admitted. "Why do you own that stuff? Or is it Frank's?"  
  
"He... gave the collar to me." Gerard didn't really see a point in denying it now. He felt helpless, having been torn out of his peaceful mindset and with Frank being so far away. Mikey's eyes were piercing, demanding, so much harsher than Gerard ever thought they could be, but pleading for an explanation at the same time.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"B-Because..." _Because I love behaving like a toddler. Because I like to see Frank as my Daddy, acting like he actually is, giving up control completely. Because being Little is what I need, and the collar is an important symbol for just that._  
Gerard couldn't put it like that. He really couldn't, he knew it would repel Mikey, make him think his older brother was a freak. "Why were you in my room, anyway?" he asked bravely.  
  
"Because you still had my fucking Black Flag CD you were supposed to give me back last week," Mikey grunted. "Now tell me what the fuck I saw. Please, Gee."    
  
Gerard sighed. He bowed his head, unable to look at Mikey anymore, and just let the words out of his mouth. Tears of humiliation were stinging behind his eyes, and his cheeks were burning. "I like to be Frank's Little. I like being treated like a child, have him take care and watch over me. That's what it's really about - taking care. He... he protects me, he helps me, he supports me and cheers me up and... he loves me. And I love him, and I-I don't expect you to understand but please just... just accept it? It's just our thing. It's what makes us happy."   
  
Silence followed. Thick, disgusting silence that Gerard wished he would choke on as he held his breath to control the sobs threatening to erupt from his throat. He felt ashamed. Not of what Frank and him liked to do, though. He was proud of being able to call Frank his Daddy, it was all that kept him alive some days. He wished Frank was here right now. Frank would have found a better way, Frank would have made everything better...  
  
"So," Mikey said, sounding breathless. "Y-you what? You get off on wearing diapers and sucking on pacifiers? Gee, that's-"  
  
"It's not like that," Gerard gasped out, his eyes hurrying up to meet Mikey's. He was pleading with him now, praying Mikey would be able to accept his likings, praying he wouldn't think his brother was a monster. "Mikey, please. I know this is weird to you, but please. Please? Please don't hate me because of this, it's... it's something I need. Frank is what I need. I swear it's not what you think it is."  
  
Mikey frowned. "But Gerard, you can't just... Dude. That's so fucking creepy. So is Frank some twisted pedophile or something? Is he a fucking pervert, does he hurt you?"  
  
"No!" Gerard exclaimed, shaking his head desperately. "No. No, Mikey, not at all. He's perfect. He's everything I ever wanted, he'd never do anything to hurt me. It's not like that at all, we... we haven't even done anything... sexual. It's just love, Mikey. Please?"  
  
Mikey grunted out some noise of reluctance, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He still didn't look convinced, but knowing things between Frank and Gerard were innocent seemed to calm him a bit. "How do I know he hasn't manipulated you? I don't like this, Gee..."  
  
"Trust me," Gerard begged. "It's been going on for months, Mikes, and I've never been this happy. Never. Frank is... he's just exactly what I need. I love him."   
  
Mikey let out a long breath. "Fine," he said slowly. "But if I notice he mistreats you, makes you unhappy, or anything at all, I-"  
  
"Thank you." Gerard had stepped forward and was hugging Mikey tightly. "Fuck. Thank you, Mikey."  
  
"It's... it's okay," he responded hesitantly, rubbing Gerard's back.   
  
"You're not gonna tell mom and dad, are you?" Gerard asked. "Please?"  
  
"I won't. As long as you're happy, I won't," Mikey promised.   
  
"You're the best, Mikey. Thank you so much."   
  
As soon as Mikey had said a quiet 'you're welcome', Gerard had rushed to him and Frank's room, this time making sure to lock the door firmly behind him. His heart was beating a billion times per second, and he just raced into Frank's arms, biting down harshly on his bottom lip as Frank held him. Frank seemed startled at first, but just like that, Frank went back to his Daddy stance.  
  
"Hey, hey there, what's wrong? What happened, darling?" Frank whispered in a caring tone, stroking the top of Gerard's head, occasionally pressing gentle kisses to his hair. And really, Gerard didn’t even know if he could say. He was not even really in littlespace anymore, after that shock with Mikey, but he just… he didn’t know. It seemed just nearly too hard.  
  
"M-Mikey knows, he—he knows about this, I-" Gerard cut himself off with a sob, burying his face even deeper in Frank's chest. He sensed the moment Frank tensed, and it scared Gerard. He didn’t know why, exactly, but it did.  
  
"About you being little?" Gerard nodded, because that's all he could muster up. It was hard to even think about talking at all. "Oh. Oh, sweetheart, it's going to be okay, yeah? Did he get mad at you?" It was obvious that Frank was being incredibly careful with his word choice here.   
  
"A-a l-little." Gerard could imagine Frank's frowning face perfectly, and he didn’t like it at all. He dug his nails into Frank's shirt roughly, trying to get his anger out at something, his anger at himself for being so incautious.  
  
"Oh, fu—I mean, I'm sorry, baby, do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
Gerard shook his head rapidly.  
  
"Do you want me to talk about it?"  
  
Gerard hesitated, but nodded at that. He was really going into littlespace, now. He was grateful for that, at least, because perhaps it would be a little less stressful in that mindset. "Alright, pumpkin. Listen to me, okay?"  
  
Gerard nodded, looking up at his Daddy. He looked worried, and Gerard knew, he just _knew_ ; he was responsible for that. He felt inherently terrible, but he was hoping he'd get into littlespace completely and forget how those things work.  
  
"This isn't your fault, alright, sweets? You did nothing wrong, absolutely nothing. This… this was probably going to happen anyway, okay, little one? It just happened to be today and that's fine. Do you understand, babyboy?"   
  
Gerard nodded, even though he sort of didn’t. Frank knew that, he thought; he could tell from the little sigh that Frank let out, but it was not an exasperated one. He was just concerned.  
  
"I love you, my prince, a lot. More than anything, and you know I'll never judge you for anything either, right?" Frank said it sincerely and earnestly, and it made Gerard feel better, somehow. He nodded back, a quiet 'love you too' on his lips. It put a little smile on Frank's face, which in turn put one in Gerard's as well.  
  
"And, darling, you know back where I live, you can be little around everyone, yeah? My friends know about you, and me, okay? They like that too, and I know they would love to meet you," Frank said, and it was the only thing that he'd ever said that's truly surprised Gerard. He hadn't been expecting that, for whatever reason. Of course, it made sense that Frank's friends were into the dynamic as well, as Frank was the one who made Gerard realize he was a little in the first place, he just hadn't thought about it before. He knew his little self would appreciate that extra praise and attention, though.  
  
"R-really, Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah, really. I think everyone would be happy to meet such an adorable little boy as you, though." That made Gerard giggle, made him happy. He kissed Frank's neck quickly and softly, and his Daddy chuckled lightly. Gerard loved him so much, he really did. And he knew his Daddy loved him just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap will be longer again ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day passed pretty fast.  
  
Soon Donna called Frank and Gerard to come down for dinner. It went incredibly tense on Gerard’s side since he feared Mikey had told their parents about his little stuff after all and his mom or dad would try asking him about it, or maybe that Mikey would make not so subtle innuendos. None of that happened though, and as Gerard forced down his food, he got more relaxed with every minute. Frank seemed to be determined to do all the talking for him although Gerard wasn’t really in his littlespace right now. He wished he was, but he couldn’t, something in his body kept him from fully relaxing.  
  
Frank did everything he could in order to make Gerard most comfortable, though. They were holding hands under the table the entire time, which made eating a little harder than actually necessary, but reassured Gerard so much. Frank planted small innocent kisses on Gerard’s temple every now and then, or whispered sweet things in his ear, each of his words making Gerard smile and blush.  
  
Gerard could only fully relax when Mikey left the house to go to one of his friends’ place shortly before midnight. Their parents had left about an hour ago, wanting to celebrate with some of their friends, which meant Frank and Gerard had the entire house to themselves. They were sitting on the sofa, two glasses of champagne in front of them, just watching a movie while cuddling. Frank had his arm around Gerard’s shoulders, and Gerard was resting his head against Frank’s chest, feeling his heart beat calmly right by him. He still wasn’t really little right now, just enjoyed Frank’s company, and this was really damn nice too. There was some kind of romantic movie playing, but Gerard didn’t exactly pay attention to it. His thoughts kept wandering off, and he was growing increasingly psyched as it was almost midnight already.  
  
Waiting for the new year to come around was something incredibly exciting to Gerard every single time. He knew it actually was a night like any other, and afterwards nothing would change except for the number the world would be writing after the month and the day when giving the date. It still felt special, though. Like someone turned a page in the book that was his life, like a new story was about to begin. But the most special thing about this night was that he could spend it with Frank. Just sitting next to him for now, feeling his hand caress his arm gently, almost absent-mindedly, but it meant the world to Gerard.  
  
He had an idea. An idea as to what they were going to do once it was midnight, once the new year would have begun. It was something Frank and him had never done before, something they hadn’t even talked about, but it just felt right. Like the time had come, or something. ‘  
  
Still, Gerard was nervous when the countdown showed up on the screen, and the last ten seconds of this year had started. Then, it were only nine seconds. Eight. Seven. Six.  
  
He snuggled up closer to Frank, giggling as they shouted the numbers at the TV in unison, getting excited. Five. Four. Three.  
  
Gerard attached his lips to Frank’s jaw and kissed him gently. He whispered the remaining numbers so only Frank could hear, moving closer towards his mouth with every single word. Two. One.  
  
“Happy new year, baby,” Frank sighed out happily, tightening his arms around Gerard’s body. “I love you so much.”  
  
Gerard caught his lips in a hesitant kiss in response. He was insecure about how Frank would react, if he would agree that they both had waited long enough. Gerard relaxed when Frank kissed him back eagerly, raking a hand through his hair and cupping his cheek with the other, holding him close. Frank’s movements were delicate, lips soft, and when his tongue nudged Gerard’s bottom lip, he was fast to open his mouth further.  
  
The kiss felt different. Filled with lust and passion, and something Gerard deducted as want, which was good because that was where he was going to take this. A delicious groan slipped from Frank’s throat when Gerard placed a hand on his thigh, intensifying their kiss.  
  
“I have a present for you,” Gerard whispered into Frank’s mouth after pulling back the tiniest bit.  
  
Frank raised his brows. “A present? And what’s that, babyboy?”  
  
Gerard decided announcing what he was about to do would be stupid and make it endlessly less arousing, so he merely sunk to his knees, trying to look graceful, and scooted until he was positioned between Frank’s legs.  
  
“O-Oh, you-” Frank stuttered, looking flustered. “Baby. Honey, you don’t have to...”  
  
“I know,” Gerard answered. He sounded securer than he felt, which was good. He placed his remaining hand on Frank’s other thigh, not moving, just waiting. “I want to, though. Can I? Please?”  
  
Frank gulped. “I…” he croaked. “Y-Yeah. Okay. If you want to, but...”  
  
“Shh. I’ll make this good for you, okay? I’ll do my best, Daddy.”  
  
Gerard had not a clue how to do this, really. He was an innocent soul. He’d never even kissed anyone before Frank except for that girl in third grade, and he was determined that didn’t count. Of course he somewhat knew what he was supposed to do, but his hands were shaking when he reached out to undo Frank’s pants, his tongue darting out in concentration.  
  
“Here, let me,” Frank offered. He slowly opened his pants and pulled them down his thighs. “Please don’t do this just because you feel like you have to though, okay? I love you. I love you no matter what, Gee, this is not something I _need_.”  
  
“It’s something I want to give you,” Gerard whispered. He appreciated Frank’s words, how much he cared, but at the same time he was drawn to the obvious bulge that was visible in Frank’s underwear. Also his own trousers were becoming tighter fast. “Just… tell me what feels good, please?”  
  
Frank looked like he was going to try to talk Gerard out of it once more, but then he only nodded, his lips pressed together. Slowly he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, not wanting anything to interrupt or distract them now.  
  
“Thank you, Daddy.” Then Gerard closed his eyes, took a deep breath and touched Frank through his pants. He felt big and hot against his palm, and he couldn’t help the small whimper trembling from his lips as he pulled his Daddy’s underwear down, baring him. Trying not to think too much about it, Gerard wrapped his fist around Frank’s shaft. He was half-hard and definitely more into the whole situation than he wanted to admit just yet, his length swelling rapidly as Gerard just kept his fingers around it. Tentatively Gerard moved his fist up, slowly and considerate, eliciting a sharp gasp from Frank that made his insides tingle. He had caused his Daddy to make that noise. He’d caused him _pleasure_.  
  
Gerard smiled and leaned forward, proud of himself, and determined to make this worth his Daddy’s while. First he just licked a wet strip over Frank’s head, feeling him tense and his member grow some more, the way his breathing became harsher indicating that Gerard was doing fairly well so far.  
  
So he did what he knew he should do to make Frank feel even better. Inhaling deeply one last time, Gerard opened his mouth and took Frank’s tip. It was odd, Frank had a very unique taste, and Gerard felt like he’d never had a thing that big in his mouth. He liked it though. Frank was trembling underneath him, his hands clinging to his hair as if he was desperate to do anything at all, helpless almost, and he moaned softly. Gerard wished he could see his Daddy’s face, but the position was awkward, and also he had his eyes closed in concentration. He wiped his tongue across the tip once more, suppressing a giggle when Frank cursed under his breath, and gradually sunk further down.  
  
He wasn’t able to take much. Soon he reached a point he felt the urge to gag and pulled back all the way, coughing and gasping for breath. When he looked at Frank’s dick, it was wet and fully hard, a drop of pre-cum leaking out of his tip.  
  
“You-” Frank gasped. The next moment, Gerard was pulled up for a fiery kiss, groaning into Frank’s mouth. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart, this feels… this feels so incredibly good. I...”  
  
“I’m glad, Daddy,” Gerard whispered. He kissed him one last time before he went back down, this time a little braver, taking Frank’s tip into his mouth immediately. Again Frank let out a dirty groan that made Gerard’s own dick give a twitch in his pants, and he built his own rhythm. The part of Frank he couldn’t cover with his mouth, he wrapped his fist around and jerked him in the same pace his lips were working around him. It was hard work keeping up the rhythm, letting his tongue dance around Frank and try to avoid the urge to palm himself through his pants. Frank’s reaction was worth it though.  
  
“G-Gee,” Frank panted sharply at some point. “Gee, baby, Daddy’s gonna cum, you-”  
  
Gerard pulled off quickly at that. Not that he didn’t want Frank to feel _even_ better, but his plans for tonight didn’t stop here, and he definitely would need Frank in his full hardness for what would happen next.  
  
“I wanna give you something back,” Frank said, seemingly getting where Gerard was going with this. Gerard smiled and straightened his back to kiss him, letting Frank taste himself on his tongue. “You’re such a perfect boy, Gerard. You’re my favorite. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Daddy.”  
  
“You make me feel so good. So happy, babyboy. My sweetest baby.”  
  
Frank’s praises made Gerard feel light-headed he was so pleased to hear them, and he noticed he was in the process of slipping back into his little mindset. “D-Daddy,” he mumbled.  
  
“Yeah, baby?”  
  
“I… I want you,” Gerard mewled, kissing him again to hide his blush.  
  
Frank smiled at him warmly. “You want me? What do you want me to do, sweetheart?”  
  
“I want...” Gerard swallowed, biting down on his bottom lip. “ _You_. I want you… in me. In my butt, Daddy, please?”  
  
“Are you sure, Gerard? I need you to be completely sure, sweetie, okay?”  
  
“I am sure, Daddy. I want it.”  
  
“Let’s go to your room then, angel,” Frank suggested. “I have something I want to use on you, something that will make you feel really good. Is that okay, Gee?”  
  
Gerard nodded, feeling excited. “Yeah, Daddy!”  
  
“Okay, let’s go.” Frank pulled his pants back up, got up from the sofa and helped Gerard get to his feet, the both of them giggling happily on the way to Gerard’s room.  
  
Once they had entered, Frank gently closed the door behind Gerard. He even locked it even though nobody was home, just to be absolutely sure they wouldn’t get interrupted.  
When Frank turned around, Gerard saw his entire focus was on his baby. There was this certain glistening in his eyes as they roamed over Gerard’s still dressed form, taking in every single detail.  
  
“You’re gorgeous, sweetheart,” Frank exhaled, smiling to himself before he locked eyes with Gerard and kissed him again. Their lips collided hungrily, more wantonly than usual, expressing how bad they both needed this. Gerard felt excitement bubble in his belly when Frank carefully pushed him onto the bed so he lay on the mattress, looking up at his Daddy with his bottom lip caught between his front teeth.  
  
Frank swiftly pulled his shirt over his head, then hopped onto the bed between Gerard’s legs. Gerard giggled feeling him kiss and nibble on his neck and jaw, Frank’s soft lips creating a funny sensation. His hands were positioned on each side of Gerard’s head, so Gerard could easily reach out and let his hands glide over Frank’s biceps, and further up to his shoulders. He settled for grabbing at his Daddy’s back, feeling his muscles work beneath his warm skin as he continued to caress Gerard’s neck.  
  
“Daddy,” Gerard exhaled with a sigh. His head was tilted back to give Frank better access, a constant smile on his lips.  
  
Frank hummed. “Yeah, babyboy?”  
  
“F-Feels good,” Gerard told him dreamily. “So good.”  
  
“Yeah, honey? Want me to keep going or… do you want me to show you what else feels good?”  
  
Gerard dizzily opened his eyes, surprised they had closed of their own accords in the first place, to find Frank having pulled back a bit and looking down at him warmly. Gerard hesitated, he really wanted Frank to kiss him some more, but at the same time he was very eager to take this further. His dick was hard in his pants, dying to be touched, so he gingerly told Frank he’d take option two.  
  
“As you wish, my prince.” Frank leaned down to catch Gerard’s lips in a soft kiss before crawling off the bed. “Can you open your pants for Daddy?”  
  
“Y-Yeah. Okay, Daddy,” Gerard agreed. Frank gave him a proud smile before he went over to his big bag he had brought along, bending down to open it. Gerard’s fingers were trembling when he fumbled with the front of his pants, but he managed to pop the button open before Frank turned around again, approaching the bed. He was holding a purple bottle and a weird, short toy in his hands that made Gerard frown in confusion.  
  
“Don’t worry about these two, okay, baby?” Frank told him when he saw the objects had caught Gerard’s attention. “I brought them to make you feel good. I promise I’ll make you feel so, so good, sweetheart.”  
  
“Please, Daddy.”  
  
Gerard whimpered when Frank crawled back on top of him after placing the two things on the sheets next to them. His hands were so warm when they snuck under Gerard’s shirt, up his belly and towards his chest, pulling the article of clothing up in the process. Gerard lifted his arms when the shirt was pooling by his armpits so Frank could take it off. Before Gerard could even start to feel embarrassed being on display for Frank, he was already covering his chest in endless tiny kisses, planting pecks on Gerard’s collarbone and shoulders, and creating a messy trail down to his stomach.  
  
“So perfect,” he breathed. “My perfect boy.”  
  
“Daddy...” Frank’s mouth felt so incredibly nice on Gerard’s exposed skin, he couldn’t even find words for it. Subconsciously he bucked his hips up, his dick needing some of the sensations as well.  
  
Frank, being the caring boyfriend he was, let out a soft chuckle and moved further down. Secure hands tugged on Gerard’s waistband, pulling his pants down slowly after he’d gotten an affirming nod from Gerard. He planted a kiss on Gerard’s covered dick before he took his underwear off as well, leaving Gerard completely bared on his bed.  
  
“Is this okay, Gee?” Frank asked cautiously. His eyes were wanton but concerned, worried he might push his baby too far.  
  
Which wasn’t the case at all. Gerard felt a little embarrassed being completely naked in front of Frank for the first time, but he nodded anyway, a keening noise escaping his throat. He was so eager for this; his entire body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and his breathing was heavy and irregular.  
  
Gently, Frank nudged Gerard’s legs apart and dropped to his knees in front of the bed, nibbling at the insides of his babyboy’s thighs. The feeling made Gerard giggle again, breathless tiny chuckles filling the room as Frank’s mouth steadily wandered closer to Gerard’s opening.  
  
“You look absolutely beautiful,” Frank told Gerard, sounding like he meant it. “I’m so happy to know you, baby.”  
  
“I love you,” Gerard whispered. He moaned when Frank’s lips were suddenly right against his entrance, strong hands holding him open.  
  
“I love you too, Gerard.” Frank licked a wet stripe up Gerard’s crack, making Gerard emit another noise of pure bliss, his cheeks heating up. He had never felt anything like this before, and slipping in and out of his littlespace, he couldn’t even comprehend what was happening right now. The only thing Gerard knew was that Frank’s tongue down there felt really damn good, and that he never wanted him to stop, really. He lapped at his hole almost greedily, alternating between licking into Gerard and circling his hole – and then his tongue was gone altogether.  
  
“N-No,” Gerard gasped, his hands in Frank’s hair quicker than he’d had thought would be possible, trying to push him back down. “Don’t stop, please, Daddy-”  
  
“I got a lot more for you, sweetheart,” Frank said with a chuckle. “This is just the beginning.”  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Gerard mewled in defeat when he let go of Frank’s hair, watching him through half-closed lids as Frank grabbed the bottle.  
  
“You need to be a big boy for me now,” Frank whispered, kissing Gerard’s thigh. “Okay? Can you do that for me, sweetheart?”  
  
“Y-Yes, Daddy,” Gerard breathed out immediately. He was scared, yes, but Frank made him feel assured, made him feel safe. Being nervous before losing one’s virginity was normal, he assumed.  
  
“Good boy. Such a perfect little boy. Look at me, okay? Look at Daddy.”  
  
Gerard dizzily focused his eyes on Frank’s face, a soft moan slipping from his lips at how fucking handsome he was. One of his hands reached out to cup his jaw, pulling him in for a kiss. Frank’s lips were so damp and hot, the sensation so new yet familiar. Gerard never wanted Frank to stop kissing him, never wanted him to leave-  
  
“D-Daddy!” Gerard shrieked when suddenly a cold and wet fingertip was pushed into his opening. It didn’t hurt as Gerard was relaxed around him, but the surprise had his heart beat faster, fingers digging into Frank’s scalp.  
  
“Sorry, baby, I had to distract you a bit. I promise it’s going to be fine, honey, I swear,” Frank apologized, kissing Gerard again. As their tongues collided, Frank slowly and gently pushed his finger deeper into Gerard, making him writhe and his body cramp by instinct, although he spread his legs further automatically.  
  
He was used to having a finger down there. Still this was the first time someone else did it for him, and it had been a while since he last had fingered himself. Frank’s finger was different, though. Thicker than Gerard’s, more careful, yet more determined at the same time.  
  
Slowly Frank pulled out again, planting a gentle kiss on Gerard’s temple. “Are you okay, babyboy?”  
  
Gerard’s head was tilted to the side, his breathing shallow. There were so many sensations rushing through his body. Nervousness. Excitement. _Pleasure_. Frank was being so cautious, every movement seemed to be calculated and thoughtful. He trusted Frank with all his heart. So of course he was _okay_. “Yes, Daddy,” he exhaled, gasping when Frank kissed the spot below his ear. “M-More, please?”  
  
Instead of answering verbally, Frank pushed his finger into Gerard again. He was a little firmer this time but not less careful, and started rubbing slow circles. Gerard had not even fully realized what Frank was trying to achieve when he felt a breathtaking wave rushing through his veins. He threw his head back and moaned, feeling Frank smile against his throat before he kissed him again and repeated the movement with his finger. It was pressed up against his prostate, and shit, Frank was _good_ at this. Gerard gasped for breath, toes curling as Frank kept making him see stars.  
  
“Daddy, yes, yes, oh my god,” Gerard babbled mindlessly. “ _More_.”  
  
Frank inserted another finger, and after a few minutes and Gerard begging for it, even a third one. He felt relaxed around them, the pain was barely there at all with how gentle Frank was being. Gerard loved this, he really did, but with every thrust of Frank’s fingers, with every jolt to his sweet spot, the desire to feel more, to feel _Frank_ , grew just a bit more. By the time Frank pulled back, Gerard was desperate for it, making indistinct noises and roaming his hands all over Frank’s body, needing him more than ever.  
  
“Please, Daddy,” he sobbed. “I’m ready for you.”  
  
Frank shushed him, pressing their lips together firmly. “Not yet, babyboy,” he whispered.  
  
Gerard watched Frank grab the toy he had placed on the mattress through half-lidded eyes, and then Frank was kissing him again, passionate and eager, and the foreign object nudged his stretched opening.  
  
“Wh-” Gerard gasped, insecure and a bit confused, but Frank’s tongue shut him up a second later. They kissed as Frank slowly pushed the plug into Gerard. It went in surprisingly easy, Gerard felt only mild discomfort when his ass stretched around the thickest part before it settled inside of him securely. Frank hummed and whispered a praise against his lips, sounding incredibly proud.  
  
“This will help you take Daddy’s cock, okay, honey?” Frank explained kindly. He kissed a soft trail down Gerard’s neck towards his chest, the sensations of his lips making him squirm happily. “If you wear this first, it won’t hurt bad at all. Promise.”  
  
“Okay, Daddy,” Gerard whimpered, giggling softly when Frank’s mouth grazed his hip. “B-But you gotta… you gotta make love to me soon. Alright? Please, Daddy, I need you.”  
  
“In a few minutes,” Frank promised. Before Gerard could add anything, Frank moved yet a little lower, and suddenly Gerard felt an incredible sensation on the head of his dick. When he looked down, Frank’s lips were stretched around it, tight and pink and pretty, it completely took Gerard’s breath away. He slumped back against the mattress and moaned, hands twitching by his sides as Frank started to bob his head up and down, not taking his entire length but definitely enough.  
  
“D-Daddy, oh my god,” he panted, every thought nothing but a blur as his body reacted to the unexpected sensations. “Yes, please, Daddy.”  
  
Frank hummed and hollowed his cheeks around Gerard, and if Gerard had been loud before, now he was close to yelling in pleasure. It all became so much better when Frank nudged the plug and it rubbed against his inner walls in all the right ways. Gerard was sweating, gasping for air as his hips kept thrusting up into Frank’s mouth without his permission. His body was floating, he was so far gone. And incredibly close to cumming straight down Frank’s throat.  
  
“Daddy,” he began, wanting to warn him, but his brain was far from forming sentences right now. “Daddy, you… _fuck_ -”  
  
Frank pulled off with a wet noise and raised a brow. “No cursing, baby,” he reminded him firmly as his finger kept moving the plug, driving Gerard insane.  
  
He could only nod and babble a brief apology when Frank sucked him in again. His mouth felt so amazing around him, Gerard honestly didn’t think he was able to hold back any longer, so he grunted out another warning before his eyes closed and he surrendered to the wave of pleasure that was inevitably about to pull him under.  
  
The next moment, Frank’s mouth was gone. Gerard fell back against the bed, not having noticed how his entire body had arched off it before, breathing heavily and fast. Then he was sliding the plug out of him, and Gerard could feel how easy it went, even smoother than before. He really hoped Frank wouldn’t hurt him.  
  
“Are you ready?” Frank asked. He was positioned between Gerard’s spread legs, leaning over his body, holding himself so he was lined up with Gerard.  
  
“Yes, Daddy,” Gerard responded bravely. “Please.”  
  
It still didn’t go entirely painless. Frank’s head felt incredibly huge once he had pushed it into Gerard, and it was so bad they had to stop and wait for a few moments until Frank slowly and gradually slid further into him. Gerard let out a long breath when he felt him bottom out, and god. This was… something new.  
  
“Are you okay, sweetness?” Frank asked. His face was pink and a little sweaty, like it cost him every bit of self-control to keep his hips still. He was right above Gerard, their fingers tightly interlaced by his head, pants mingling.  
  
“I’m good, Daddy. You’re… _so_ big.”  
  
“Yeah?” Frank said, a smirk spreading on his face. “Does my sweet boy like that?”  
  
Gerard felt his cheeks go even warmer as he nodded. “Yes, Daddy. Can you move, please?”  
  
Frank let out a low hum and planted a kiss on the corner of Gerard’s lips before he started to gently rock his hips back and forth. Gerard’s mouth fell open as a guttural moan slipped from it, loud and unashamed, because god, this was good. His noises steadily grew even louder as Frank picked up a pace that still was careful but by no means slow. Gerard’s body was pressed into the sheets rhythmically, which started to cling to his sweaty back, shifting a little with each thrust.  
  
“I love you,” Frank breathed into his ear. “You feel incredible, Gee. Love you so much.”  
  
“L-Love you too, Daddy.” Somewhere in the back of his mind, Gerard was proud of himself for being able to say that sentence without much trouble. He didn’t feel in control of his actions anymore, didn’t even know what was happening. The pleasure was buzzing in his every cell, steady and overwhelming. “Keep going, please, fuck-”  
  
“Gerard,” Frank said, sounding alarmed or upset or whatever, Gerard couldn’t tell. Belatedly he realized he had cursed again, so he opened his eyes to look up at Frank, seeing him look down at him firmly.  
  
“Sorry,” he gasped, grunting when Frank delivered a precise jab to his prostate that made his legs twitch. “I’m sorry, Daddy, you just feel so good.”  
  
Frank groaned and didn’t respond, so Gerard thought it was alright. The next thrust to his special spot had his brain go blank, anyway.  
  
Gerard only realized how close he was when Frank’s steady jolts were accompanied by a hand around his cock, stroking him, spreading his pre-cum over the swollen flesh. Gerard groaned, rocking his hips up and down in order to meet Frank’s thrusts and his hand. “Daddy-” he gasped, trying to warn Frank, but he seemed to understand as he only hummed and kissed him again, hands and thrusts speeding up.  
  
Gerard had never had an orgasm like this before. It hit him so hard, the pleasure in his body doubling, tripling at once. Suddenly his own hot semen were on his belly as Frank’s hand jerked him so fucking good, _too_ good, and the way he still moved inside of him was just insane.  
  
But then Frank was cumming too, deep inside of Gerard, filling him up, and Gerard had not expected it to feel like this. Frank’s dick was twitching inside of him, and he made the most obscenely beautiful faces that Gerard would remember for as long as he lived.  
  
When Frank pulled out the sensations were gone all of the sudden. Gerard was wet and empty, cold, but because Frank was amazing, he was right there. A moment later his strong arms were around Gerard’s body, and he even pulled the blanket up to cover the both of them. Gerard fell asleep not even a minute later, clinging to Frank, smiling contently. He’d never been happier in his entire life.


	7. Chapter 7

They laid there for a while, with just Gerard in Frank's arms, him quickly sinking deep into littlespace at Frank's muscular arms keeping him so close to his bare chest. Eventually, though, Frank got out of bed to get back into his clothes, helping Gerard do the same. Gerard gave out little whines throughout the process, but Frank didn't seem to have minded at all, just pressing little kisses to his cheek and forehead whenever Gerard got fussy at all. When they were both dressed, Frank sat back down on the bed, pulling Gerard onto his lap.

"Hey. Hey, sunshine, Daddy needs to talk to you about something," Frank said suddenly, making Gerard tilt his head up in confusion. He'd been sucking on the pacifier Frank had grabbed for him, but at Frank's voice, he let it slip out of his mouth; Frank caught it, setting it on the mattress. "You broke a rule, sweetheart. You said some naughty words, didn't you, little mister?"

Gerard nibbled on his bottom lip, searching his brain. He didn't remember that. "D-don remembers, Daddy," he whispered, resting his head on Frank's chest again, still trying to think of when he'd said anything naughty. Still, nothing came up in his mind. "Daddy help?"

Frank sighed, and Gerard was really too little to pick up on if it was an endearing one or an irritated one, but he was fairly sure it was the former. "Okay, I'll help you, daisy. You said them just a little earlier, yeah? When you were being a big boy?"

Gerard furrowed his brow, getting a little frustrated with himself. When had he—oh. Oh, he remembered, now. His cheeks flushed, turning a rosy shade of pink, and he shrunk in on himself a bit, trying to bury his face in Frank's chest. "Didn' means to, Daddy. W-wasn' little den, I-I couldn'-"

"Baby, baby bear, it's alright, here," Frank soothed, grabbing Gerard's pacifier and slipping it back into his mouth, feeling how Gerard sucked on it for a moment before he took his hand away. "Daddy's not angry. He'll never be angry at his little prince, okay, honey? But you still broke a rule, and that means Daddy has to punish you, okay?"

Gerard didn't answer for a moment, fear growing in his stomach at the mention of a punishment, because he knew that a punishment usually meant a time-out or writing lines or something but now that Daddy was here, he knew he was going to get a spanking, he knew it. He sucked harder on the pacifier, squeezing Frank's shirt tightly, shaking his head a little. Frank sighed, holding him tighter.

"Sweetheart, listen to me, okay?" Frank said quietly, wiping away a bit of the drool that managed to trickle out the side of Gerard's mouth, kissing the top of his head. "Daddy _is_ going to spank you, but since it's your first time with spanking and you're such a sweet, little, little boy right now, he'll only give you five, how does that sound, buttercup? And if it's too much for my tiny baby, he'll stop, okay, little one?"

It took Gerard a minute, but eventually he gave a nod, making Frank smile. "Good boy. Do you want a stuffie? Would that help?" Frank asked, receiving a more eager nod in response, and he kissed Gerard's nose softly, carrying him as he went to Gerard's drawer to give him the stuffie Frank had gotten for him. Gerard clutched the plush puppy close to his face, still sucking on his pacifier as Frank settled him over his knee on the mattress, pulling Gerard's jeans and boxers down gently. "You ready, love?"

Gerard held his stuffie tighter and nodded, feeling Frank's hand on his soft bum, squinting his eyes shut. He was so, so nervous, and he knew that Daddy wouldn't ever really hurt him, but that didn't stop him from being scared. Then, suddenly, the first smack came, the sound loud in the room and making Gerard squeal out. It hurt, it really did, and maybe Gerard was overreacting because he was so deep in littlespace, but it really, really hurt. Less than Gerard had expected, but the pain was still vastly unpleasant.

Frank bent down to kiss his shoulder, whispering an apology for being too rough and how he'd be more gentle the next times. It was still a few moments after that until the next one came, and though it was gentler, like Daddy had promised, it still hurt, especially when the pain from the last strike still lingered. Gerard whimpered a little, biting down on the rubber of the pacifier as he nuzzled the soft, silky fur of the puppy. He didn't like spankings at all, that was for sure.

The third one made little tears form at Gerard's eyelids, but he blinked them away as quickly as they came, sniffling a bit and letting out a long whine. Frank sighed from above him, letting one hand rest in Gerard's reddened skin while the other pet Gerard's hair sweetly. "C'mon, darling, just two more. You can do that, sweetheart. Daddy'll give you lots of love after, promise."

Gerard nodded weakly, bottom lip trembling. He was probably being a baby about the whole thing, he knew that, but at the same time, he really _was_ a baby right now. He really felt about that age, anyways. Still, he clutched the stuffie tightly and awaited the next strike that came soon after. It stung and he hated it, but still, he knew he could take it if he really tried. He would do it, for Daddy. Just one more, he could do that!

Though, the last one seemed to hurt the most, making Gerard yelp out in pain, but after that Frank quickly pulled Gerard's pants up and held him close, shushing Gerard's little cries. "See, all done! You did it! Daddy's so proud of you, my brave, precious little prince. You're such a good little boy, I love you more than anything. Anything in the world, sweetness."

After Gerard had gotten over his more upset feelings, he straightened up in Frank's lap, a tiny smile spreading around the pacifier, thanks to the amount of praise his Daddy was giving him. "W-wuvs you toos, Daddy," he said quietly, maybe a little hard to understand with the pacifier still in his mouth, but Frank had been his daddy for long enough that he understood him perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like this chapter !
> 
> please leave comments (:


End file.
